Cover Your Bases
by JustMoreLokiFics
Summary: Set shortly after The Avengers release. OC runs a club that obsesses over Loki, one week the meeting is interrupted by the mischievous god himself. The resulting adventure will go down in history. (I own nothing aside from my OCs) Unfinished and I will probably never continue
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is my second fic, feel free to tell me what you think. Hope you like it! (Kind of a terrible title but titles are hard)

My first fic is called It Could Be So Much More

Updates will not be regular, if you need regularity, you might be best to wait until I have more of this done and up. I might add a prologue which has some more details on what goes on here before Loki turns up.

* * *

We meet weekly, just like every other club.

We eat food and chat, just like every other club.

We really care about our club and the activities we do, just like every other club.

But ours goes a little further.

Our clubhouse is the spare room at my house, Not really as big as we would like it to be, but there is enough room for what we need to do. Most of the week we are the same as everyone else on the planet, school, work, family, friends. But on Saturdays we are different. On Saturdays we are finally able to act on the truth of the world we live in.

The spare room's walls are covered in posters and pictures and fanart. The floor is dominated by a deep green rug. At the back of the room is a table, covered with food each week.

The posters and pictures and fanart are all of one man. Not that he should ever be called just a man.

We worship Loki. God of Mischief and Lies.

* * *

I lead the meetings, since it is my house.

Annie brings food.

The others eat the food, and give us a reason to do all this.

We know deep down that movies are just that, movies.

That a government cover-up that big would be impossible, and that thousands of people did not die in New York a short few months ago.

But we don't care.

Because the online communities are supportive.

Because it is fun, and it doesn't really affect our lives anyway.

Because isn't it better to cover all your bases, just in case the God of Mischief turns up on Midgard one day, looking for an army?

* * *

Today is Saturday, and that means that in less than an hour the others will be around and we can get started.

The room is set, my new cardboard cutout set in the centre of the room, waiting for the worship it deserves.

The food is ready, chips and lollies cover the table, waiting to be eaten by we five hungry teenagers.

The others arrive, right on time as usual. We wouldn't dare be late and risk angering Him.

We have been doing this since The Avengers came out. The day after we saw it Annie and I planned it all out, with rituals and chants, and food, of course. The next school day we showed the others, and they were so excited that we made it a reality.

It has grown robotic and stagnant since then, nothing new has happened and we are still too far away from the next movie to be gearing up for it, so we perform our rituals and we say our chants, but they lack the vigour they once had.

This week is no different. We pile into the spare room and silently kneel around our best likeness of the God of Lies.

Kara recites the pledge we make each week.

_My king._

_We humbly submit to your ultimate rule. Now and forever._

_We pledge ourselves to your service if ever you should call for us._

_We relinquish our free will to you, trusting that you will guide us to the truth._

_Midgard is yours in our eyes._

It seems a little over the top, but it was written the night we first saw the movie, and better to cover all your bases right?

We stand back up and head towards the food, there are more rituals to go, but they can wait.

Annie and Lucy are gossiping about some of the girls at school, I am stuffing my face as usual and Kara seems to be having a political debate with Hannah. All in all, nobody is paying much attention to the cardboard figure in the middle of the room. That is, until a blast of green light fills the room.

We turn around slowly, either something exploded or everything we have ever wished and dreaded is all true.

"I quite liked the sound of all that." chuckles a deep, sonorous, voice.

We stand, frozen in shock for several seconds, staring at the tall, proud form of Loki standing where the cardboard cutout was moments before. Without a word we fall to our knees once more. We had planned for this, one night. We were all staying over for the night. By three in the morning conversation turned strange, and we had all agreed on a plan to follow if the unimaginable ever happened.

"You really are committed to this aren't you?" A heavy silence fills the room. He seems to be waiting for a reply, but we are all too stunned and scared to give one, and even if we were able to form coherent sentences we would not be so bold as to speak without permission.

"I have been watching your little group for some time now, and I believe that you will suit my needs, for the time being at least. You may speak if you believe my words require a response."

"Thank you, my king." That was Kara, she was always going to be able to speak more comfortably if this ever happened because she recites that first pledge every week. She is the only one that ever did any of this stuff outside of the meetings anyway.

"I am aware that you will all have many questions, and I may answer them, in time, but for now, I suspect you know the question to ask."

"What do you require of us, my king?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** This is my second fic, feel free to tell me what you think. Hope you like it!

And yes, I am intentionally capitalising He, His and Him. This is for two reasons, one the characters would want it that way, their biggest fear is that their actions may seem disrespectful at all. Also, my own strange brain refuses to let me reference Him in lower case, I have my issues, this is one of them. Also sorry to keep everyone waiting for more, this is really hard to write for some reason, while I have been powering ahead on my other fic (I have been distracted there too)

'_What do you require of us, my king?"_

I steal a glance upwards again, struggling to comprehend the reality of it all, and spot the tiny change in His expression. Not a smile, but approval.

"For now, I simply require a place to stay, where S.H.I.E.L.D will not find me, preferably somewhere close to at least one of you, but where your parents will not go poking around."

"May we move elsewhere to discuss possibilities, my king?"

"You may."

We rise slowly from our knees, keeping our eyes cast downwards.

We move quickly to the other end of the room, struggling not to default to fangirl mode and scream.

Huddling together in a circle we consider the resources available to us. Annie suggests the shed at her place, we could clear it out and make enough space.

I can't tell if Kara is outraged or scared at how outraged she thinks He might be. "A shed, you really expect Him to accept a shed as reasonable living space! He probably grew up with more space than this whole house in just His bed chambers!"

We quickly abandon the shed, bouncing a few more possible places around until someone hits on a winner.

"Here."

That is Lucy's first contribution to the discussion, and we all fell silent for one moment before taking up the argument again, our voices slipping from urgent whispers to a dull roar.

Eventually everyone is won over, although not before it was made clear to the house and probably the whole street that even though mum is always home she never goes in here so it is the perfect spot.

Luckily this is one of the rare moments when mum is not home, she is out shopping.

Glancing over at His dark, imposing figure I catch a glimpse of anger building behind his controlled features and race to quiet the group down.

"Ok, so we have the fold out bed, the table and Hannah, can you bring over your little TV?"

"Sure, will He even want a TV?"

"Better to give Him one than leave Him wanting something."

"Ok, lets do this then."

After a collective intake of breath, we turn to face Him. Hannah steps forward in a surprising show of confidence, and informs Him of our best option.

"Not ideal, but most certainly better than the shed." He responds at the end of Hannah's proposal.

Each of us casts a meaningful look at Annie and a thankful glance at Kara, glad that she stopped that idea before it started.

"It will do, for now at least, make the space ready."

"Of course, my king." Hannah mumbles as we all rush to clear the floor in front of the fold out bed/couch.

We make the bed with one of the sets of spare sheets we keep in the small cupboard for sleepovers, the choice taking less than a second when confronted with either a red set or a green set.

The cupboard is emptied and the table cleared off and shifted down next to the bed, ready for whatever use a norse god might have for a table. We are really just guessing here.

The only thing left is the TV, so Hannah races off to her house to 'borrow' it. She brings it over here all the time so we can watch movies, so nobody there bats an eyelid when she carries it down the street and into my house. We hook it up and set it on the end of the table, leaving the remote on the arm of the converted lounge.

In the end it's not a bad setup given the time we had. When we stop fussing over the little details Loki moves from the corner where he went while we set up the bed. He casts an appraising eye over the setup as I shift my weight from foot to foot, hoping for a good response.

"Acceptable."


End file.
